the_misadventures_of_dr_octagonapusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus: Dark Times
The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus: Dark Times is the eleventh and final episode of the fourth season, and the true series finale of The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus. Synopsis The Council of Shoop and Thousand Lies become one. Five years later, all that's left of them are Dr. Octagonapus, Squidward, Bowser, Meta Knight, Shadow, Leo, Crobat, Shafiq, Super Mecha Death Christ, Shit Pickle, the Master Hand, and the Metroid. They all take on a new type of evil: the Darkness, led by Dark Matter and his second-in-command, Susie. Plot The year is 2019, five years after the Council of Shoop and Thousand Lies defeat Nawal Al Zoghbi. The Scorched Earth Squadron from the year 2142 attack a small team in Yokohama, Japan, consisting of Pretty Cure, Michael Jackson, Sailor Moon and Wile E. Coyote. They are aided by the Council of Shoop in the following order: Meta Knight, Shafiq (now in R.O.B.'s body), Leo, Shadow, Crobat, Super Mecha Death Christ, and Bowser, Squidward and Dr. Octagonapus. In the middle of battle, Octagonapus throws a heart at one of the robots, named Paul, and said robot shoots at his enemies. Octagonapus congratulates the small team, considering them worthy candidates for the Council of Shoop. Little does the team know, a new evil entity, known as Dark Matter, watches them from his Earth home, Dark Castle. After the destruction of the Scorched Earth Squadron, the team gets ready to go home while Octagonapus files reports on his computer in his Nintendo Switch. But the council gets a phone call from an unknown source and go to the Dark Forest using Chaos Control.There, they are attacked by a group of Dark Soldiers who Meta Knight recalls from his final battle against Nightmare. Dark Matter's second-in-command Susanna comes in on her hovercraft, explaining that the Dark Forest is a home to an evil group known as the Darkness. Instantly, Dr. Octagonapus is attracted to Susanna, but he remains focused, as the Council of Shoop fights against the Dark Soldiers. Back at GameCube Land, Octagonapus examines more homes to the Darkness, one of which turns out to be the Thousand Lies Underground Base. Half of the team infiltrates the base, only to be spotted by Susanna, who points out that Dark Matter has the power to control space and time, thereby resurrecting Nawal and darkening her. She sends her to attack the council, but when Squidward firebends at her, causing her to retreat, Meta Knight remembers that the Darkness is weak to bright light. Octagonapus finds a black liquid on the floor and proposes an examination. Susanna and Dark Nawal return to Dark Castle with news that the council is nearing defeat. In GameCube Land, Meta Knight and Shafiq examine the black liquid to be Dark Blood, and the council gets a call from Susanna telling them to meet her at New York Comic Con. Once everyone leaves, a dark clone is created from the Dark Blood. At Comic Con, the council eventually finds Susanna, but not before being attacked by a dark clone of Meta Knight. Before Dark Meta Knight does anymore damage to the council, Paul and the real Meta Knight use bright light against him. Dr. Octagonapus proposes Susanna defect to the Council of Shoop, and she has a change of heart, goes through a massive change, and now goes by Susie. Susie tells of Dark Castle, and that Dark Matter will darken anyone who simply rushes in the stronghold. Thinking of a plan to storm the castle, Octagonapus and Susie spend the night out of GameCube Land, telling of how they became a part of their respective teams. Octagonapus points out that the result of the Council of Shoop was him meeting Squidward, and seeing his importance. Susie points out that she was separated from her father, President Haltmann, by a Sphere Doomer and was sent to another dimension and taken in by Dark Matter, darkening every planet in their line of sight. Susie now sorrows over what she has done in the past, but Octagonapus comforts her, stating that he was corrupted in a similar manner, and regrets ever killing Spider-Man. The next morning, the Council of Shoop ready themselves to storm Dark Castle using bright light. They then go to the Dark Forest once again, but this time to infiltrate the castle. Susie, before Octagonapus does the same as everyone else, gives him her dad's Haltmann brooch and the two share a kiss. Dark Matter sees it as betrayal, and Octagonapus and Susie now enter Dark Castle. The Council of Shoop take out every Dark Soldier in the castle until they reach the throne room. Susie and Octagonapus check out the throne room, only to find a cutout of Dark Matter. This signifies that he knew that the council would storm the castle and escaped. They go to the roof, which is unreachable by normal means, with nothing up there. This is actually a trap, as a Dark Chomp devours them all, ending The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus. sends all of them to the same dimension Susie was sent to, called Dimension D, the true home of the Darkness. While everyone assembles, Octagonapus gets a voicemail from his old Molloy College buddy Matt Burrito before Dark Matter reveals himself to the council. The Council of Shoop and the Darkness now begin their final battle. Octagonapus fires a laser at Dark Matter, but the laser is not enough to take out Dark Matter. Octagonapus sees his councilmen taking out the last of the Dark Soldiers, causing him to rage out at Dark Matter using Dark Meta Knight's sword. Using his inner strength, Octagonapus slashes Dark Matter off a cliff and goes back to the real world, thinking that Dark Matter is defeated. Then the (fake) credits roll and Dark Nawal and Dark Meta Knight come to Earth from Dimension D with Dark Matter, now in his second form. After rendering Octagonapus immobile with a lightning bolt, Dark Matter generates a burning super death sword and launches it at him and Susie, but Meta Knight steps in and sacrifices his own life to save theirs. This causes Octagonapus to start moving again and beat down Dark Meta Knight and Dark Nawal in retaliation, and attempt to shoot the ultimate weapon at Dark Matter, but fails. Dark Nawal, Dark Meta Knight, and Dark Matter attempt to kill the tired out Octagonapus, but night at Dark Castle turns into day, effectively killing off the Dark characters, including Dark Matter. The team gets out of Dark Castle to find Meta Knight's dead corpse and Susie sobs because of it. Fifteen minutes later, they attend his funeral at the no longer Dark Forest in extreme sadness. Four months pass, and knowing that Meta Knight would want his friends to move on, Octagonapus proposes a new team consisting of him, Squidward, Susie, Bowser, and Shadow. This means that they voluntarily step down as councilmen with Shafiq as the new leader. Post-credits *Dr. Octagonapus encounters Hadi on Jupiter with his new society. *Squidward and Bowser go on a literal acid trip. *Octagonapus and Squidward visit the recently undarkened Brickleberry Park. *Susie, Octagonapus, Squidward and Shadow visit Kenny. *Shadow and Susie go back to the Thousand Lies Underground Base. *The planets Dark Matter shrouded in darkness become undarkened. *Octagonapus and Susie visit Meta Knight's grave. *Shafiq hires the small team from before, including Scorpion. *Shit Pickle and Shafiq show Hikari Shafiq's dead corpse. *Scorpion, Nagisa and Wile E. are tasked by Shafiq to kill James Bartholemew Pretzel Nugget; they succeed. *Octagonapus asks Susie to marry him; she says yes. *Bowser, Squidward and Shadow congratulate Octagonapus on his proposal. *Nagisa, Honoka, Wile E. and Shafiq Skype in and congratulate Octagonapus, and point out that the council's plans are going better than ever. *Octagonapus and Susie get married with the Yume Nikki girls as Susie's bridesmaids, Bowser and Shadow as Octagonapus's groomsmen, and Squidward as his best man. *Susie and Octagonapus kiss. *Everyone, including Kenny and Hadi, take a huge post-wedding picture, ending The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus. Characters Main Characters *Bowser *Dark Matter *Dr. Octagonapus *Meta Knight *Shadow *Squidward *Susie Major Characters *Crobat *Cyber Shafiq *Dark Meta Knight *Dark Nawal *Dark Soldiers *Leo *Master Hand *Omega Metroid *Paul *Shit Pickle/Beast Shit Pickle *Super Mecha Death Christ Minor Characters *CheetahMen *Chong (pictured) *Dark Chomp *Dark Star *Dedede (pictured) *Hades (pictured) *Hadi Amirmoez *Haunter *Hikari Kujo *Hitler (pictured) *Honoka Yukishiro *Hydreigon *Ib *James Bartholemew Pretzel Nugget *Kazaam (pictured) *Kenny *Madotsuki *Mariel *Matt Burrito (voice only) *Michael Jackson *Mukhtar Walker (pictured) *N-Z *Nagisa Misumi *Opie (pictured) *Pork Rind *Purple Wisp *Orne *Ricky Caldwell (pictured) *Scorched Earth Squadron *Scorpion *Sharktopus *Sphere Doomer *Squilliam (pictured) *Steve Williams *Superman 64 (pictured) *Tanner (pictured) *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Wile E. Coyote *Yomika Flashback Characters *Nightmare *President Haltmann *Sales dude Trivia *This is the first and only MDO episode of 2018. *This is the longest MDO episode as of now. *This is the only episode to also contain the series' title. *Some of the characters have been given tweaks. **Dr. Octagonapus's voice is clearer. **Bowser is given a new speech bubble sound effect. **Shadow's dialogue is more modern. **Super Mecha Death Christ has a little more dialogue than previously. **Shit Pickle is given more facial expressions. **The Metroid is now in its Omega form. *A few details on Dr. Octagonapus are revealed in this episode. **His full name is Alfred Connor Octagonapus. **He was born in the United Kingdom. **He owns a Samsung Galaxy S8. **He is 52 years old, which means he was born in 1967. *The Council of Shoop's Wii U is replaced with a clear Nintendo Switch. *Octagonapus throwing a heart at Paul is a clear reference to the Friend mechanic in Kirby Star Allies. *Octagonapus's memory of killing Spider-Man is a callback to the first Lazer Collection. *When Dark Matter zaps Octagonapus, the latter cycles through all the designs he has had in the past, from Lazer Collections 1 to 5. *Dark Matter's burning super death sword references the one found in the Windows 7 Destruction video by Joel of Vinesauce fame. *The planets darkened by Dark Matter in Susie's flashback are Marklar, Omicron Persei 8, Yugopotamia, and Planet Dolan. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finales